Love and Passion of Forever
by darkcazzievirvues
Summary: Penelope and Quincy Share Their Moment Together And Create Something From Themselfs


My Own Version of Francis Ford Coppula Bram Stoker Dracula But Also Different Charactors

Love and Passion of Forever

She so Beautiful,

So Elegentful

She Silent and Strong-willed, Intelligant, Stubborn, Beautiful with Pale Skin and Long-Black-Raven-Curly-Hair with Emerald Eyes but also unlike other Women = Passionate. Emily West Same Too

Penelope was Indeed So Much like her Mother Maria, who Died When Penelope was Very Young, About 3 or 4 and Maria was a Kind, Caring, Loving Woman who Cared about her Friends, Family. Also Penelope has her Father's Emerald Eyes as Well as her Mothers Black-Raven-Hair.

John Care About His Wife Maria Even Though She Dead, He Always Love Her, Always.

Quincy Remembered Penelope Father John who saved His Life Nummious-Times and Quincy Saved John Once from Wolfs and There was a Time When Quincy Became Brother-in-Arms of John.

Quincy is Like a Brother to John as He is Like a Brother to Him.

On The Train to Transylvania, Through Budapest.

Past Sunset

Penelope, Sat on her Bed, Wearing a White Shirt and Long-Victorian-Brown-Skirt on Top with her Shirt Tucked in, Her Long-Victorian-White-Stockings Underneath Her Skirt, Held up by a Silk-Bow and She Wore-Black-Boots Held by a Strap as It was Connected to a Belt Around Her Waist Underneath Her Shirt, Skirt. Then a Knock came from Her Door and Penelope Stood up as She Straightened her Skirt and Penelope replied

"Come In" The Door Opened to Reveal Quincy Morrison with his Hat in his Left-Hand and his Coat Folded over his Right-Arm and Quincy stepped in and Closed the Door Behind Him before He turned to Face Penelope and asked

"Good Evening, Miss Kateri" He Nods his Head Down a Little

"Good Evening, Mr Morrison" Quincy looked Nervous and Penelope noticed his Nervous, So She decided to Ask

"Are You All Right, Mr Morrison?" and Quincy looked up and Stared into Penelope's Emerald Eyes with his Hazel Eyes, Quincy Breathed in a Big Breath before He Spoke.

"...I...Am...Deeply...In...Love...With...You, Penelope" Quincy walked towards a Chair near Her Bed and Sat Down as He put his Head in his Hands, His Sandy-ish Hair against his Pale-Toned Hands and Penelope taken back by Quincy Confession and She replied

"Quincy, I Love You Too" Then Quincy replied

"Please, Miss Kateri, You Saying that To Make Me Feel Better" So Penelope walked Over to Quincy and Moved his Elbows so She sat on his Lap with Her Legs on Either-side of Quincy's-Sides and Quincy taken-back by Penelope Movement and Penelope grabbed Quincy Hands and Held Them in Her Right-Hand While Her Left-Hand on Quincy Right-Cheek as She Stroked his Cheek and She Says

"Quincy Morrison, I Love You Too" With That Quincy Kissed Penelope on the Lips, Pressing his Full-Soft-Lips against Her Full-Rosy-Lips, Penelope Kissed Quincy Back as He did the Same. Quincy Places his Hands on Penelope Waist and Pulled her to Him. Then Quincy Pulled Away from Penelope and Reached his Left-Hand into his Victorian-Waist-Coat Pocket and Pulled Out a Ring of Gold With Word of Latin Around It Then Quincy Asked

"Will You, Penelope Maria Kateri, Marry Me, Quincy Chase Morrison?" and Penelope With Tears in Her Emerald Eyes, Nodded Her Head as a Yes as She Replied

"Yes, Yes, I Will Marry You, Quincy" With That Quincy Slid the Gold-Ring onto Penelope's Pale-Right-Hand-Fourth-Finger as Quincy Kissed Penelope with Passion as She Did the Same, Quincy Wanted to Show Penelope That He Love, Care, Like Her Then He Said

"Penelope...I Want To Show You That I Love You..." Penelope Understood

"Quincy...Will You Make-Love To Me, Please" With That Quincy Reached to his Victorian-Light-Brown-Trousers and Undid Them, Quincy noticed that Penelope Isn't Wearing Any Underwear Underneath her Skirt as His Right-Hand Brushed Against Penelope's Wet-Dripping-Entrance. Quincy Gently Pulled Penelope to Him and He Slid into Her, Her Wet-Dripping-Walls Welcoming His Manhood into Her, Penelope let of a Shaky-Moan from her Tremblying-Full-Rosy-Lips, Quincy Gently Thrusted Himself into Penelope as Penelope Gently Thrusted Back Down onto Quincy. Quincy Kissed Penelope's Tremblying-Full-Rosy-Lips with His Own Full-Soft-Lips as They Felt Pleasure But Also Love for One-Another.

Penelope Gently Thrusted Down onto Quincy as He Thrusted Himself into Penelope, Quincy Held his-Both-Pale-Toned-Hands on Penelope-Waist as He Made-Love to His-Wife-To-Be. Penelope Rested her Pale-Left-Hand on Quincy's Pale-Toned-Cheek and Quincy Closed His Hazel-Eyes and Leaned his Head in Penelope's Pale-Left-Hand. They Continoused to Thrusted Into and Onto Each-Other Then They Felt Themself Coming as They Kissed With Moaning Into Each-Other-Mouthes So No-One Can't Hear Their Moans, after Quincy Sits with His Head Resting Against Penelope Chest, Her Hand, On Top Stroking His Sandy-ish Hair and Himself still Inside Penelope as She Continous to Stroking and Breath.

Afterwards Quincy Leaves to Go back to the Group But Not Before Kissing Penelope on the Lips and Telling Her He Loves Her With her Doing the Same Back.

Soon They Reached a Stop and Van Helsing Took Penelope with Him to Keep Her Safe and to Reach the Castle While the Others Go After the Monster, Penelope Prayed to God About Keeping Quincy Safe For Her's Sake.

_PLEASE GOD, Please God Keep Quincy Safe For Me, Please _

But It Ended With a Good Friend Injured While They Fought the Gypsies, As Quincy Bled to Death, Penelope Grabbed his Bowie-Knife and Shoved it Straight into the Monster's Heart for What He Has Done and The Monster Collasped to the ground and Died While Penelope Ran to Quincy's Side and Held Him in Her Arms and Quincy Revealed to Arthur, Adam, Van Helsing That He Asked Penelope to Marry him and She Said Yes But He Now Knows it Won't Happen But Then Van Helson Said He Can Do the Ceremony Now, Quickly and So Arthur Help Quincy Standed Up With Dr. Wilson and Van Helson Did the Ceremony and Prounced Quincy, Penelope Husband and Wife and They Kissed Before Quincy Died and Penelope Mourned His Death with Arthur, Adam and Van Helson.

After Back in England, London, 3 Monthes Later Penelope Found Out That She Pregnant and Knew Quincy the Father Even Though He Dead. Van Helson Had Gone Back Where He Came From So he Can Teach His Students and Arthur Stayed to Be Helpful and Dr. Wilson Back to His Job of His Insane People. 6 Monthes Later Penelope Gives Birth To A Beautiful Baby Girl and Names Her Anna Victorie Kateri Morrison, Baby Anna Inherited her Mother's Black Raven Long Curly Hair With Her Mother's Cheeks, Lips and Has Her Father's Nose, Chin and His Hazel Eyes. Penelope Held Her NewBorn-Daughter With a Smile of Love As Her Emerald Eyes Full of Tears of Joy. Penelope Looked Back Through Her Memories of her Time With Quincy and She Will Never Forget Him,

_NEVER, FOR THEY ARE NEVER TILL DEATH DOES US APART. _

_FOREVER...QUINCY MORRISON...AND...PENELOPE MARIA KATERI... _

_FOREVER_


End file.
